This invention concerns bird toys and more particularly toys which stimulate the natural foraging instinct, typically requiring a bird to manipulate the toy in order to gain access to a treat contained therein. This type of toy provides an activity similar to foraging in the wild, which is believed to be healthy for birds to engage in, particularly for intelligent birds such as macaws.
Such toys should require a significant effort to solve in order to occupy the interest in the toy over a period of time, but should not be too difficult so as to merely frustrate the bird. Such toys should also be durable to withstand the powerful beaks of these birds and yet be simple and inexpensive to produce.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a durable bird toy which excites the foraging instincts of a bird by requiring the bird to manipulate the toy to gain access to a treat placed in the toy and which is simple and inexpensive.